Conventional heavy bags used for training for boxing and sparring are typically filled with shredded fabric or paper, polyester batting, jute, sawdust or other light weight shredded materials and have sand bags interspersed in the fill material to provide the desired bag weight so that when the boxer punches the bag, the feel experienced by the boxer resembles that of punching another boxer. Such bags are typically filled by hand with careful placement of the sand bags to distribute the weight evenly within the bag and to prevent misshapened bags or bags which do not provide the proper impact-absorbing function upon being struck or punched.
Heavy bags may weigh from 25 to 100 pounds or more depending on the size and use of the bag. Smaller bags require less weight and thus fewer sand bags while larger bags typically require more weight and thus more sand bags. Because not all bags are manufactured to the have the same weight, production of a variety of bag sizes and bags having different weights is a time consuming, often manpower intensive operation which does not readily lend itself to automation.
Another disadvantage of conventional heavy bags is that they often lose there shape over time as a result of repeatedly punching the same area of the bag. Punching the bag causes movement of the shredded fabric or paper, polyester batting, jute, sawdust and/or sand bags within the bag. Reshaping of a misshapen bag requires the bag be opened and the fill material and sand bags be redistributed or repacked within the bag. Unless the fill material is redistributed periodically, damage to the bag may occur from repeated punching of the bag after the material has shifted.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved heavy bag for boxing and sparring training.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heavy bag which will maintain its shape substantially longer than conventional heavy bags.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for filling a heavy bag used for boxing and sparring training activities.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a heavy bag having a weighting material therein which is may be used to fill a variety of heavy bags with a minimum of manpower.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a heavy bag that has a feel which more closely resembles the feel of punching a human being.
Another object of the invention is to improve the performance and durability of a heavy bag.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a heavy bag of the character described which economical to manufacture.